A St Valentine's Tale
by Cami Jones
Summary: América ha tenido sueños recurrentes con respecto a una declaración hacia Inglaterra y decide usar San Valentín como una excusa para declararse. Pero las cosas nunca salen como se espera si de las malinterpretaciones de un hombre enamorado estan al medio. / USUK, regalo de San Valentín para una linda amiga.


_**Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ Hetalia y ambos personajes NO me pertenecen por ningún lado, ambos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, amo y señor de mi inspiración(?.

 _ **Advertencia : **_Uhm... Un USA medio llorón, terco, que no escucha y entiende lo que se acople a su estado de ánimo.

 _ **Pareja : **_¡La otepé! **USUK**. _Estados Unidos*Inglaterra_ , _Alfred*Arthur_ , como sea que lo prefieran.

 _ **Dedicatoria : **_¡Para Røbín! Como un regalo de cumpleaños. Algo atrasado, pero ha llegado, que es importante. #CocorosParaUsted

 _Quizá media incoherente, pero asi es el amor. Sin darse cuenta uno se enfrenta a este sentimiento. Y de ahí pierdes todo el sentido. ¡Feliz San Valentín atrasado!_

* * *

La mañana del viernes doce de febrero América se levantó sobresaltado, ¡hasta asustado! ¿La razón? Había soñado otra vez con que se le declaraba a Inglaterra.

¡Pero no es porque el héroe más grande de todos no quisiera hacerlo! Nada de eso, sino que era por las reacciones de quien fuese su tutor un par de siglos atrás. Inglaterra, sí, ¡ese cejón!, lo rechazaba cada vez que el norteamericano intentaba acercarse. En sus sueños lo sentía tan real, que las cosas salían de control y terminaba molesto, a veces hasta no se levantaba de la cama.

Y se dijo que debía cambiar.

En dos días sería San Valentín y aún no sabía los planes del mayor para esa azucarada fecha. Se decidió a llamar, sin respuesta, le mandó un mensaje por WhatsApp ¡y ni el visto! Accedió a su perfil en Facebook y lo stalkeó... Es decir, revisó su muro con la intención de descubrir si tenía algún pretendiente, porque los héroes no stalkean personas, por mucho que estén enamorados de ellas. Muchas menciones de Francia, aludiendo su falta de gusto y ¡la falta de San Valentín!

Empezó a reír como idiota, porque no podía ser de otra manera si es que su eterno enamorado estaba libr... Quiero decir, disponible para poder salir en una cita con él.

¡El plan! Dios, casi se olvida de que esas cosas no solo suceden, no es como si ellos se encontraran el catorce de casualidad y Alfred llevase un ramo de rosas o Arthur una caja de choclates. ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué creen? ¿Acaso el héroe dejaría que su historia de amor sea un cliché? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Casi sin querer se encontró pidiéndole consejos al francés a través de Facebook, preguntándole sobre detalles para la sorpresa ideal de San Valentín. El galo estaba siendo demasiado explícito a la hora de "galanerías en el hotel después de la cena romántica" y eso incomodaba un poco a la joven nación. A pesar de poder saltarse de leer todo aquello lo hacía de todos modos, sonrojándose ligeramente al imaginarse a Arthur haciendo aquello **con él.**

Un par de horas después, creía estar listo, ¡todo estaba en el orden que la "Awesome list" proclamaba! Y ahora llegaba la parte más difícil... **Hablar con Inglaterra.**

Se miró al espejo, procurando verse bien y entró a Skype. Estuvo un par de horas, mirando la pantalla de inicio, ignorando las preguntas de su hermano, Canadá, con respecto a sus planes para el día domingo. Pero el autoproclamado héroe tenía otros asuntos y no fue hasta las tres y media de la mañana, hora en Miami, que vio el "punto verde" al lado del "Arthur". ¡Casi se atragantó con la soda de la emoción! Se mordió el labio, completamente ansioso, y se decidió a iniciar la conversación.

* * *

 _*-Arthur-* (13/2/2016)_

 _Arthur, hey! (03:32 am)_  
 _ **Alfred, ¿no es muy tarde allá? (03:36 am)**_  
 _Nah, igual estaba ocupado, pero me tomé un receso (03:37 am)_  
 _ **¿¡Estabas trabajando?! (03:40 am)**_  
 _Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh. No (03:43 am)_  
 _ **¿Entonces...? (03:44 am)**_  
 _¿Podemos hacer una videollamada? Me canso de teclear (03:47 am)_  
 _ **Un corto tiempo, tengo una reunión. (03:49 am)**_  
 _ **Te llamo. (03:50 am)**_

 _ ***- Arthur llamando-***_

* * *

Alfred se revolvió el cabello al ver la llamada entrante. Se mordió el labio, dejándolo rojo casi sin querer. Se quitó los lentes, por el cansancio de la vista y bebió un trago del café, mirando la rosa que había dejado a su lado.

Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

 _ ***-En videollamada con Arthur-***_

 _Hey!_  
 _ **Alfred, ¿qué hacías?**_  
 _Eeeh... ¿Por qué?_  
 _ **La cabeza, los labios, el hecho de estar sin lentes frente al computador... ¡No es como si me fijara, pero es raro!**_  
 _Eh, nada, me quité los lentes recién y creo que me mordí el labio. Estoy algo cansado, ya sabes... Casi las cuatro de la madrugada._  
 _ **Deberías ir a dormir entonces, Al.**_  
 _¡No puedo!_  
 _ **No grites, te escucho bien, pero... ¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Tienes algo pendiente?**_

* * *

América podría jurar que sus mejillas eran de un rojo tan intenso como las rosas que tenía planeado comprar para Arthur, la sola posibilidad de recibir un sí a su propuesta lo tenía de los nervios, con las emociones a flor de piel. Tomó una respiración profunda y asintió, tomando la rosa a su lado y mirando directamente a los ojos de ese Inglaterra en pantalla.

* * *

 _Yo... Ehm... Estaba pensando en qué hacer para San Valentín, ¿sabes? Es un completo distractor el ver tanta publicidad sobre ello y no saber qué hacer..._  
 _ **¿Solo por eso? América, no seas idiota. San Valentín es un día como cualquier otro, solo los sosos quieren pasar solo un día con la persona que aman, ¿no lo crees? ¡Es decir! Si realmente amas a alguien quieres estar siempre con esa persona, no solo durante veinticuatro horas.**_  
 _Cierto... Wow, Inglaterra, al parecer sabes mucho de esto... ¿Eso quiere decir que no harás actividad alguna?_  
 _ **No, esta fecha no es para mí... Y ahora explícame, ¿qué diablos con esa rosa?**_  
 _Eh..._  
 _ **Quiero la verdad.**_  
 _AGH! Ya, lo diré. QueríaquefuerasmiValentín._  
 _ **No entendí, Alfred. Habla claro.**_

* * *

Su rostro se enrojeció más de ser posible, se mordió el labio y podía sentir que explotaría de felicidad en cualquier instante. Inglaterra solo le decía "Alfred" cuando realmente quería saber algo. Y el hecho de que le hiciera repetir aquello cuando estaba cien por ciento seguro de que entendió, lo sorprendía un poco.

Es decir, si comprende cuando balbucea o cuando está hablando y comiendo, ¿cómo no lo haría si solo había hablado medianamente rápido?

* * *

 _ **¿Puedes no quedarte viendo la pantalla como idiota?**_  
 _¡Quiero que seas mi Valentín, Arthur!_

* * *

El silencio y la incomodidad era palpable, estuvieron ambos mirando la pantalla varios segundos, en los que a Alfred se le rompía el corazón. La expresión de Inglaterra era de completo asombro, como si _realmente_ no hubiese entendido sus palabras a la primera. Pero veía venir el rechazo, el "América, no".  
Y quería llorar ante aquella perspectiva.

Pero una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de quién fuera su ex-tutor y él hizo lo mismo en acto espejo.

* * *

 _ **No cambias, tan bromista como siempre.**_  
 _No bromeo, ¡no te burles!_  
 _ **Jajaja, ¡ojalá vieras la cara que estás haciendo!**_  
 _¡Cállate!_

* * *

A juzgar por lo que le decía, Alfred sabía que su rostro reflejaba toda la frustración que sentía. ¿Acaso le creía capaz de jugar de esa forma con los sentimientos de alguien? ¿Acaso Inglaterra no creía que era lo bastante bueno como para invitarlo a salir? Una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla izquierda, una que, por la luz que iluminaba a Alfred, Arthur fue incapaz de notar.

¿Habría detenido esa risa de haberla visto?

* * *

 _ **Sigues siendo un niño, América, no confundas las cosas. Aunque mis sentimientos hacia ti no son de amistad.**_

* * *

América empezó a llorar, casi sin quererlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Era necesaria esa crueldad que las palabras del mayor le expresaban? ¿Tanto así lo odia?

* * *

 _ **Y si crees que saldré contigo porque eres "Los Estados Unidos de Norte América" estás muy equivocado.**_

* * *

Alfred ya no sabía si el inglés insistía por el simple hecho de regocijo en base a su situación o porque lo odiaba. ¡Hasta parecía que era Rusia el que hablaba y no él!

* * *

 _ **Hay cosas que no puedes esperar de otros.**_

* * *

Ya no le oía, no tenía idea de por qué le seguía hablando, solo miraba la flor y llenaba ésta de lágrimas. El líquido recorría los delicados pétalos y resbalaban hasta llegar al centro.

* * *

 _ **América, ve a dormir.**_  
 _No quiero._

* * *

Y otra vez nada, la vida del estadounidense se sentía tan vacía... La única persona a la que había amado le acababa de rechazar. Y dolía tanto... Demasiado.

¡Francia dijo que el amor era el mejor sentimiento del mundo! ¡Mentira! El amor dolía. Y dolía como nadie podría imaginarlo, sentía su pobre corazón estrujarse en su pecho, mientras Inglaterra se reía de su desgracia y solo llamaba a quienes tenía alrededor para hacer un coro de risas.

Pero eso no era lo que sucedía. Arthur hablaba y hablaba, tratando de hacer que Alfred entendiera su punto, ¡pero no dejaba de llorar! Sus llantos eran hipados y repletos de gimoteos, gimoteos que hacían al inglés sentirse la peor persona sobre la faz de la Tierra. ¿Él había provocado eso?

Tomó la computadora y salió corriendo de la sala en la cual se reuniría con su primer ministro, a sabiendas de que sería regañado después. Salió del edificio, echo un desastre. Había empezado a llorar él también. Simplemente no podía perdonarse el haber hecho llorar a Alfred, aún le oía.

Inglaterra tomó su teléfono celular y tecleó al piloto que siempre llevaba a su Reina y le pidió llevarlo a América.

Ya eran las cinco y media de la mañana en Miami y Arthur veía como Alfred lloraba mirando absorto aquella pequeña flor. Su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Qué diablos pensaba Estados Unidos? Se sentó fuera del Palacio de Buckingham con la computadora en las piernas, a la espera del mensaje que le llevaría a ver al menor. La recepción del Wi-Fi aún era fuerte, por lo que la imagen no se congelaba y podía oír todo con claridad. Pero al parecer Alfred no quería escuchar.

* * *

 _ **¡Alfred! Escúchame, ¿qué sucede? Por Dios, contéstame, me tienes preocupado... ¿Qué hice? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿En verdad bromeabas? Dios, soy un idiota... No... No debí haberlo dicho, me lo he callado siempre y ahora, ahora yo no sé si debe-**_  
 _¿Qué?_

* * *

La voz rota del americano hizo que Arthur dejara de balbucear disculpas y alzara sus cejas, intrigado. El rostro de Estados Unidos estaba empapado en lágrimas, la nariz roja por el frío que seguramente sentía y sus ojos eran más azules que de costumbre para la visión del inglés.

* * *

 _No entiendo nada, ¿por qué te disculpas?_  
 _ **Te hice llorar, ¿no?**_  
 _Pero... Es... Lógi-Lógico... No me quieres de la forma que yo a ti._  
 _ **Eres tú el que no lo hace, yo... ¡Maldita sea, Alfred! ¿Me esperas tres horas?**_  
 _Siempre supe que así acabaría todo... Yo no debí, no debí decir nada, ¿sabes? Olvídalo, cortaré la llamada y todo será como siempre, ¿sí?_  
 _ **¿De qué hablas?**_  
 _Lo que has oído, haremos como que nada pasó. Es tarde y... Y debo dormir, yo..._  
 _ **Alfred, me vas a esperar, porque esto es un jodido malentendido, ¿sí?**_  
 _Cla-Claro..._

* * *

La voz dudosa de un americano más repuesto, el tono conciliador y autoritario al mismo tiempo del inglés, sumado al hecho de estarle hablando a una cámara les hacía sentir algo idiotas.

Pero, ¡vamos!, ¿acaso el amor no es idiota?

El mensaje le llegó a Arthur al mismo tiempo de la confirmación americana y Alfred le vio sonreír mirando su celular. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en la vida.  
Arthur después miró la pantalla del netbook y Alfred sintió que lo miraba a él, por lo que el sonrojo volvió, provocando una risilla.

¿Las lágrimas? De ellas solo habían vestigios: los rostros empapados de ambos hombres que ahora sonreían y reían como bobos.

[...]

"¡Eres un diota! ¿Ves que tengo razón cuando digo que deberías escuchar todo lo que te dicen?", Arthur golpeó por segunda vez la frente del americano, frunciendo sus cejas.

Alfred se acomodó en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del mayor y sus popias piernas en uno de los brazos del sofá de dos cuerpos.

"Es que reíste y... ¡No lo sé! Pensé que te burlabas, que me rechazabas de la forma más cruel, ¡como en mis sueños!", el menor hizo un puchero exagerado, estirando los brazos para acariciar el cabello del inglés, riendo.

"¿En tus sueños? América, vas a tener que decirme muchas cosas, ¿sabes?", un suspiro acompañó sus palabras y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, para facilitarle la tarea al chico y poder reír con ello.

"No quiero hablar de ello, pero te diré que en sueños siempre me rechazabas... Era horrible".

Eran las tres de la tarde, ambos habían desayunado juntos a eso de las once de la mañana, después de que Arthur explicara toda su versión y ambos lo discutieran con la cabeza en frío. Era... Muy extraño para Alfred, quien jamás pensó que su declaración improvisada saliera de ese modo.

"A veces eres tierno y no te entiendo del todo, ¿sabes?"

"Pero contigo, así que no quiero ningún reclamo, hmph!", un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Alfred hicieron que Arthur se inclinara para besar su frente. El menor le hizo morritos, para recibir un beso en los labios, pero el inglés se negó.

"Si quieres un beso, tendrás que ganártelo", había dicho, "aún no te he dado el sí".

"¡Pero lo tendré! Tendré mis besos y mi 'Oh, sí, Alfred, quiero ser tuyo por siempre, que seamos novios y después esposos y después padres y después... ¡Todo! Que seamos todo, porque tú me amas y yo te amo'. ¿O no?", Alfred reía y Arthur se sonrojaba con aquellas palabras.

No dudaba de su amor por el menor, así como tampoco del amor del chico hacia él.

Pero debían dar pequeños pasos y conquistarse.

San Valentín definitivamente había dado inicio a una posible hermosa relación.

* * *

 _ **N.A** **:**_ Las lineas son poco estéticas, pero no se me ocurrió nada para separar y que se viera bien.

Acepto cualquier consejo, gracias. *corazón rojo*


End file.
